


To the Dawn

by masqurade



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, all headcanons let's be real, basically what i thought hak was thinking, ch 121 was hell, headcanons, i wanna cry it's so great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time in months Hak has looked upon King Il to beg for his daughter’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> MINOR SPOILER ALERT: spoilers for the manga, Akatsuki no Yona. If you have not read chapter 121, I suggest you do before reading this fic. If you do not care, by all means, read!
> 
> this chapter messed me up so badly b YE

_Don’t take her._

 It’s the first time in months Hak has looked upon King Il to beg for his daughter’s life.

 It’s almost like a bad joke: him swinging a long-sword, taking down every soldier in his sights while chanting this prayer over and over again in his mind. No matter how ironic or how bizarre, Hak will not settle until he can see her face.

_Your Highness Il, please. Please have her be safe. Alive._

 Longing burns his skin, painful enough for him to have to bite back tears. He will _not_ cry. Not in front of the old geezer. Not in front of Joo-Doh or Geun-Tae.

 And certainly not in front of _him._ The bastard who is still plaguing his nightmares, even now.

_Please, please, please–_

 A leg shoots out in front of his face, kicking a soldier in jaw, sending the man flying. It’s so majestic and so beautiful that Hak almost says his thoughts aloud. All he can see at this point is a familiar green, and he wants to hit his head against a wall for how pathetic he’s starting to sound.

 "She’s safe,“ is the first words out of Jae-Ha’s mouth, and Hak’s heart crumbles then from the relief, from the soreness in his arms, and from the despair he’s keeping locked up deep inside.

 Jae-Ha stops cold when Hak throws his arms around him. It only lasts a second – Hak would know because he definitely counted – before he let’s go off him. He can’t remember what he says after that (probably the first thing that popped in his head), but Hak knows that it doesn’t matter.

 Jae-Ha is smiling, and Hak briefly wonders if he’s ever going to live this moment down.

 It’s all worth it in the end though. He follows Jae-Ha’s finger as he points to his left. Hak sees her. Only her. And the world seems to fall back into place as he allows his legs to carry him towards her.

 Towards his dawn.


End file.
